rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Tarias Firebrand
Overview Tarias Firebrand, otherwise known as Thorezal ''in Kalimag, is a sovereign, human sorcerer hailing from Darkshire. Originally deemed a failure in the eyes of the Kirin Tor and banished from their ranks, the headstrong arcanist has secured his place in history after sacking a section of the Firelands and slaying one of the many fabled 'Prince of Flames'; taking the title for himself and fortifying a stronghold within the very inferno itself. Appearance and Personality Little is known of Tarias' personality in his early years, such records of education and lawful observation being lost during the fall of Stormwind and remaining that way. Whilst indeed neglectful to mention anything regarding that of his family and childhood, brisk citations have been made which acknowledge an alteration with both his mindset and overall psyche - pointing more-so towards the temporary destruction of his homeland than any individual circumstances. The current show of disposition is that of a passively-secluded individual, never venturing out of his way to seek anything that isn't needed nor gravely desired. Despite the visually obvious indifference towards elementary situations, Tarias has displayed a willing form of verbal contribution toward topics which contain foreign information regarding either magic itself or magical items - either which capable peaking the man's interest; the sorcerer having attained a tenacious desire to expand his already prodigious knowledge. Despite showing obvious signs of arrogance and self-loathing, an undeniable side effect of arcane corruption, Tarias has managed to retain much of his loving desires to those he willingly surrounds himself with. Be it friend or family, the man offers an almost possessive desire to keep them safe from those who seek to do them harm. Whilst his willingness to indulge in the curiosity of others is short and the confidence in his own abilities often tends to influence his decision, Tarias observes each situation from both his own and a secondary perspective; contemplating the results of his actions with a diminutive amount of care remaining present at the forefront of his cogitative measuring. The man is indeed a strenuous one to converse with, remaining hard-headed to his fold and never ceasing in his efforts to express that which is his, occasionally offensive, opinion. As infrequent as it may be, Tarias' humour shines brightly whenever it chooses to emerge from the depths of his enigmatic personality. The most distinct observation one is able to make about Tarias' visage is that of his eyes. Whilst originally a dark brown, the energies the sorcerer had exposed himself to altered his iris' to an ever-lucid orange; never halting their energetic journey in the confines of his eyeballs. Such humble orbs never failed to show his lack of given interest, nor his curiosity once sparked. Alike those he surrounds himself with, the man's hair remains at shoulder length - almost indefinitely corralled into the form of a tail and allowing the rest to freely float about as it may, giving a mildly scruffy luck to his otherwise well-kept physiognomy . Whilst hard to notice, Tarias' frame is littered with small clumps of ash and hard-to-spot stains of black dust - undoubtedly a due result of his fiery spells. Few scars linger on the man's body though those that do are clearly visible. A single, long streak sprawls across the length of his right leg, almost matching the gruesome claw-marks that, almost competitively, linger on his chest. Occasionally, Tarias dons the stereotypical attire of a robe when a state of affairs calls for such - otherwise sticking with his almost casual-looking, free feeling clothing. Despite being a wielder of magic, no staff is visible on the sorcerer's body nor is he seen to often use one. Instead, a sword is ever-lingering on his side; attached to the leather belt straddled across his waist in a metallic sheathe. Biography Induction to Magic Little is truly known of Tarias' origin and childhood, the majority of information - other than his name, birthplace and early magical potential - lost with the destruction of Stormwind and never to be found again. The earliest notable actions of the soon-to-be-sorcerer was his gradual venture to Dalaran, inevitably striving for his induction to the Kirin Tor and ambition for arcane mastery. Several documents lay claim to observations regarding Firebrand's prodigal skill, effortlessly and rapidly surpassing the initiates that surrounded him with the utmost of grace and prowess; displaying no intention of slowing down. From a simple 'Blink' to a masterful teleportation, the young sorcerer quickly climbed the ladder of hierarchy and into the upper echeloned. Though, gifts tend to be squandered when they've been present since birth. As Tarias' skill increased, so did his arrogance; remaining ever-equal to his masterful control of arcane and, ultimately, proving to be his downfall. Prodigy's Banishment An undisclosed amount of years had passed since Tarias first arrived within the magical walls of Dalaran, his skill and arrogance doubling with each previous limit he passed. With seemingly limitless paths and doors open to him, the man languidly chose a route which he'd eventually be known across the world for. Pyromancy. With a natural composition as volatile as the sorcerer and raw, destructive powers to match, Tarias immediately set to incorporating his skill with conjuration and transmutation entwine with his desired, elemental nature in an dexterous way; using the air around him to empower his spells to an elevated capability beyond that of any practical means. Inevitably, the thirst for greater knowledge and power proved too much. As gifted as he believed himself to be, such only proven in recent years with his undeniably expeditious progress, the pace of mastery wouldn't come quick enough. Upon realisation that the conventional means of improvement would take him decades, the man began to doubt his own skill. He desired, and in his own mind needed, a quicker route that mortal means wasn't capable of giving him. Through a quick-thought plan, Tarias aimed to sneak within the Violet Hold and acquire any magical artifacts that would grant him empowerment - ultimately failing and, as a result of his negligence towards arcane, a lack of patience and overall attempted illegal activity, the Kirin Tor saw no other means but to banish him. Though a free man, Firebrand traversed without any true meaning. His then-pointless ventures led him from the cold wastelands of Northrend to the barren desert of Uldum before stumbling into the tavern. His eyes found themselves drawn to a magenta-clad individual, a staff laying dormant upon his back and a simple hood covering his facial features; such being none other than Xolryn Narekmus - The Red Mage. Recovery of a Primal As the years passed and, under the tutelage of Xolryn, the sorcerer's power increased, the day came that would eventually cement Tarias' future. With months of planning, a fortune spent on supplies and many sleepless nights, Tarias, Xolryn, David and Mithaniel ventured into the realm of eternal flame to recover, and bind, the essence of an age-lost elemental - Pyralis. After hours upon hours of hopeful tracking, tedious venturing through the volcanic wasteland and the eventual discovery of the elemental's location, a rather lengthy, spell-flinging battle begun. Whilst the elemental had the signature land and homefield advantage, the congregation of sorcerer's had the skill and numbers to, eventually, overpower him; Pyralis' very essence finding itself locked and bound to Tarias' - granting the sorcerer a temporary link to the realm of fire and an empowerment to bolster his magical strength. Sacrament of Flame With the retrieval of Pyralis, the respective knowledge and power being a direct result, the second, and final, stage of extra-planar operations began. As before, months of careful planning took place; the sorcerer's following up on possible leads and rumours in regards to the mythical 'Prince of Flames'; ever-curious to understand, and Tarias more-so, acquire their position and power. Inevitably, that too came to fruition. Both Firebrand and The Red Mage, once more, ventured into the realm of eternal fire; the pair searching far and wide before coming across the very target they'd come to silence. Ragnarok. The monument of elemental force fought by insidious, cowardly means; using the residual elementals to aid him against the pair of arcanists. Inevitably, after possibly hours of tactical warfare, Ragnarok fell - forever slain within the domain of fire. As the prince was no more, Tarias, entwine with Pyralis as the acting figure, took the title for themselves; numerous spirits of fire beckoning to their call and rallying to his service. Forever more, Tarias Firebrand had cemented himself within the catacombs of history as a ''Prince of Flame. Knights of Flame Little is known in regard to the mythical individuals, even less so on how they come to be. There seems to be no requirement; racial or profession included. The only recrudescing trait is a signature ring worn by any who take on the position - such disappearing at the moment of their death. Notes * Tarias has been known to create a variety of fire-based spells of any relative means. From the Fire Shuriken to the Flamestrider Exhalation, all serve a perfect use for a given scenario. * Rather recently, the sorcerer has expanded his reach to all sections of the elemental planes; heralding forth the blessing of each respective element and, as a result, gaining an almost shamanistic sense of co-operation. Speculation * A variety of trolls, after hearing of the deeds and will of Tarias, believe him to be a warrior, or even an incarnation, sent forth from Pogeyan, the fire spirit. * Firebrand's near-universally gifted manipulation of fire has led some notable mages, and even shamans, to speculate on whether or not the sorcerer has transcended the bounds of human and elemental.